She Was Mine
by claudinewashere
Summary: Songfic! When Derrick moves away, how will both Massie and him cope? Will he ever return to Massie? *One-shot*


**A/N one of my favorite songs(: something to distract me. For my other stories, please go to my profile if you are a fan!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own everything. because if I did, AJ Rafeal would be mine((:**

**

* * *

**

"I'm sorry Massie, but I have to leave." Derrick said. He had to go away on business with his dad. Leaving Massie behind.

"But, what if we never see each other again! What if we loose touch! I love you, you can't just leave me...I need you. why do you have to leave now! It's just such a random time!" Massie said close to tears.

"See Massie, the thing is, life is random. I love you. And if you're lucky and you find someone that you love so much, you have to hold on to them for as long as you can. I'll love you forever, and I'll hold onto you forever." He said. Meaning everything he said.

"LAST CALL FOR RIDE 175 TO CHICAGO!" the train announcer declared. Derrick looked to Massie and said with his eyes that he had to go.

"I'll wait for you. Forever. I'll write every single day until I come back...whenever that is. I love you with all my heart. Goodbye." He said before he leaned in capturing their lips together and then left without another word.

"Goodbye Derrick. I love you too."

_So I hopped on a train,  
three in the afternoon,  
I don't know when I'm coming back,  
but I hope that it's soon.  
see I never thought (never thought),  
that I'd have to leave your side. (your side)_

_

* * *

_

Every single day became harder for both. They tried to live without each other but every second of every day they were on each others mind.

"I miss you. Please come back to me." Massie said, staring at a picture of Derrick and her looking at each other oblivious to the camera.

While in chicago, Derrick was looking at the same exact picture.

"I promise Massie, I'll see you again. I'll marry you and have our own little child. I promise"

_It's only physically,  
but know that you will be on my mind,  
twenty-four hours at a time.  
'Cause in my eyes you were mine. (you were mine)_

* * *

_Dear Massie,_

_It's the first letter of many to come. Remember, no matter where in the earth I am, my heart will always belong to you. I love you so much. Please wait for me._

_Love, Derrick._

With the letter, a single red rose was attached. Oh, how she missed him.

She wrote back and sent it off to Chicago.

_Dear Derrick, _

_I'll write back to every single letter you give me. Take care of my heart, I've left it with you. I love you and I miss you. _

_Love, Massie._

Derrick's heart fluttered when he read the beautiful writing of the love of his life. He couldn't wait until he saw her again. Sure there was video messages but it wasn't the same. He couldn't feel her. He could hold her.

_No matter where you go,  
I won't be very far.  
'Cause in my head I'll be right there where you are.  
'Cause love has no distance baby,  
love has no distance baby,  
no, not when it comes to you and me. _

_

* * *

_

_Dear Derrick, _

_How's things in Chicago? The New York weather hasn't changed since you left. I've been better. But I feel like I need you near me to breathe. I love you, I need to see you._

_Love, Massie_

Derrick reread it over and over again. He realized that he needed to see Massie and he needed to see her soon. But, they know that that would never happen.

_My Dearest Massie, _

_I need to see you too. You've been on my mind since I last saw you. You know, I wrote you a song. I didn't even know I could sing! But for you, I would. I love you._

_Love, Derrick_

_See she wrote me a letter,  
said the weather wasn't better,  
but she said that she was doing fine.  
I wanna see you face to face,  
that's what she wrote to me that day.  
And I knew that it was all a sign._

_So I wrote back with this song,  
Promise it would be to long.  
Wanna make up for all the lost time.  
'Cause in my eyes she was mine._

_(Chorus)  
_

_

* * *

_

Three years. One thousand and ninety-five days since they've seen each other. The barely write to each other. Either they don't have time or they just don't want to. Derrick was packing up his things because he was moving back to New York. According to Massie, she still lived there and still misses him like up his things, he saw the picture he held the first day he came to Chicago.

"I promised Massie. And Now I'm coming back. You Still have my heart."

_So I'm going through these boxes,  
my life's gone off track,  
'cause it's been three years,  
She hasn't written back,  
but in my eyes,  
she's still mine. _

_

* * *

_

_DING DONG! _the doorbell rand through the Block Estate. Massie hadn't been expecting anyone. She opened the door and to her surprise, it's was the boy she loves on one knee.

"Massie Block, I know we haven't seen each other in three years but I love you and I've never stopped. So please, will you marry me?"

She was speechless. She wasnted to say yes a million times. But she couldn't find her voice. Instead, she just picked her up and spun her around.

"I guess you kept your promise after all" She said and kissed him after all these years being away from each other.

Massie Block Harrington. That sounded about right.

_And I knwo it sounds so stupid,  
to be waiting this long  
but I'm still in love and I know I'm not wrong,  
'Cause in my eyes,  
She was mine._

_No matter where you go,  
I won't be very far,  
'cause in my head I'll be right there where you are.  
'Cause love has no distance baby  
love, love has no distance baby,  
no, not when it comes to you and me.

* * *

_**A/N so what'd you think?! It's my favorite song(: & I serenade it with my friend. BTW, if you don't know the song and you want to listen to it, it's She Was Mine by AJ Rafael and Jesse Bererra**. **If your interested in taking one of my stories and making it your own, visit my profile & it has the information! I going to Las Vegas tommorrow so wish me luck drving four hours! (:**

**HIGHLIGHT OF MY WEEK:**

**Teaching my friend how to rollerskate today. IT WAS HILARIOUS! She kept on falling on the was to the park! she has like 3 bruises on her knees! hahahah, so funny(:  
**


End file.
